


the mancave

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [3]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Frank brings Karen to "the mancave".





	the mancave

**Author's Note:**

> And by popular demand ;) I've tried to length the smut.

”I don’t know whether I should be impressed or horrified.” Karen remarked as she looked around their hideout. “This is definitely a  _ mancave. _ ”

“So much disdain.” Frank clicked his tongue against his teeth. “It grows on you.” He assured her, stepping up behind her, his hands on her hips, planting a kiss on the crook of her neck. 

“I bet it grows on you like a fungus. Which is probably also growing somewhere in here.” Karen leaned back against him, lifting her hand to slip around the back of his head. “So Micro’s  _ here _ ?”

Frank nodded his head, keeping his face pressed in the crook of her neck. “ _ Mhm _ . We’ll have to be quiet.” He smirked, pressing up against her from behind, letting her feel that he was already half-hard in anticipation. 

“Who knew the big bad Punisher had  _ kinks _ .” Karen teased, tilting her head to kiss his chin. 

In the pursuit of getting his head on straight again, Karen had been  _ very _ encouraging to the idea of exploring some of the deep seated desires he had. Most of which involved sex, but some had also involved going out for ice cream and getting some of the best New York dogs in the city, per a list he’d found online. He was trying to figure out who he was now and Karen was more than willing to assist him along the way. 

“I am just a  _ man _ after all.” Frank reminded her, urging her to turn around and face him. “And you haven’t seemed to mind any of the other kinks.” He reminded her with an arched brow. 

Karen made a face, scrunching up her nose. “Fair point. “Though, I do feel like I should’ve gotten a tetanus shot for this one.”

Frank chuckled heartily at that, leaning in to kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip. “It ain’t that bad Karen! This shit’s awesome!” He curled his arms around her. “You’re not gonna change your mind are you?”

Karen laughed and shook her head, resting her hands on his shoulders. “I’m here, aren’t I?” She remarked against his lips, curling her hand around the back of his head. “So you better  _ fuck _ me here.”

“You just gotta be quiet.” Frank arched a brow, “Think you can manage that,  _ screamer _ ?”

“Ha ha. I only got  _ one _ citation for noise violation at the apartment.” She pushed him in the chest playfully. “Honestly, I’m more worried about the myriad of video cameras in here.” Karen glanced around the room again, her eyes flickering from camera to camera. “Not really interested in accidentally filming a sex tape.” 

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart. They’re not recording. I took care of that.” Frank assured her, running his hands along her sides. “Do you think I’d let that happen?”

“No,” She sighed. “Wait, did you  _ tell _ him we were going to come back here to have sex?” 

Frank laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I might’ve indicated it  _ could _ happen and to be prepared.” 

Karen gave him an incredulous look. “I hope he knows not to come out here if he hears strange sounds! Why is he here at all? Shouldn’t he be at  _ home _ ?” 

“Sometimes he comes here to work on stuff and just spends the night.” Frank shrugged. “Look, we don’t have to…”

“I want to!” She insisted, “I just don’t really want to get caught.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ears. “Especially  _ not  _ by David.” 

“He’s asleep. If you keep quiet, I can promise you that he won’t interrupt us.” Frank assured her, “We don’t gotta do this if you don’t wanna, babe.” 

The last thing he wanted to do was  _ make _ her play into his stupid fantasies, though Frank knew that no one made Karen Page do anything that she didn’t want to do. 

“I want to.” Karen tapped her finger against his lips, before she leaned in to kiss him, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. She broke from the kiss only long enough to get the shirt off of him.

“So it isn’t the state of the place that’s off putting,” Frank started, fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. “It’s the getting caught part?”

“Oh, trust me. It’s the state of the place too,” Karen patted his shoulder. “But I’m trying to overlook the whole mancave thing and just roll with it.” She scrunched up her nose and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his chest. 

“It’s really not  _ that _ bad!” 

“Men never think that their mancaves are awful.” She laughed, playing her fingers over a scar on his abs, before she tilted her head to meet his eyes. “You owe me.” 

“Oh, I know.” Frank drawled out, guiding her backwards until she hit the edge of one of the desks. “I promise you, you’ll have fun.” 

“I always have fun with you.” Karen shook her head with a soft chuckle, moving to sit on the edge of the desk, hooking her legs around his and drawing him closer. “And you’re sure Micro’s  _ actually _ asleep right? He’s not going to appear just in time to see you drop your pants?” She questioned. 

Frank pursed his lips in thought, just to winder her up. “I mean… there’s a chance.”

“Frank!” 

He laughed loud enough at that, that Karen reached out to cover his mouth, silencing his laughter. “Sorry.” Frank mumbled, kissing her palm. “I was just kidding. He’s not gonna bother us.”

Karen leaned in to kiss him, the kiss starting out light and playful, before it shifted into something more passionate. Her hands roamed over his chest, fingers lighting over scars from past injuries. His own hands slid her blouse off, fumbling with the clasps of her bra, wanting them skin-to-skin. 

Frank was still  _ pretty _ damn surprised that Karen had gone for this plan. Though he had a suspicion that she really liked the thrill of potentially getting caught, just like he did. 

Karen gasped against his lips as his hands found her breasts; his rough, calloused fingers sparking the fire between her thighs to grow even hotter. She reached down unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. She slipped her hand inside to cup him through his boxers. 

“ _ Karen _ .” Frank groaned as he broke from the kiss, resting his forehead on her shoulder, his hot breath dancing over her chest. 

She curled her hand around the back of his neck as she slowly stroked him. “Shh.” She reminded him, dipping her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, grasping his cock. “You were the one who said we had to be quiet.  _ Remember _ ?” 

Frank gave a strained chuckle at that. “I’m not the screamer.” 

Karen dragged her hand along his length, smirking at the way he was gripping at the edge of the desk with white knuckles. “I bet you could be.” She teased, gently scraping her nails down the back of his neck. 

Frank shook his head, “Unlikely.” He brushed his lips along the column of her throat, his hips rocking to meet the pace of her hand as she  _ slowly _ teased his length. He sucked at her pulse point, his tongue flicking out to brush over her skin, making her shudder in response. “There’s only one  _ screamer _ in this relationship.” 

“As of right now.” Karen retorted with a teasing tone, though she sounded a lot breathier than she had before. 

He pulled back to meet her eyes with a heated look, catching her hand and pulling it away from his cock. Karen tried to twist her hand out of his grip, but  _ that _ was a losing battle. “Too much.” Frank breathed out, seconds before he kissed her once more. His tongue invaded her mouth,  deepening the kiss.

Karen moaned against his lips as he released her hand to shove her skirt up around her waist. She slipped one leg around his hip, trying to pull him closer. His fingers trailed over her thigh, slipping between them to tease her through her underwear. There was no denying how aroused she was at that point. There was something  _ very  _ hot about the risk of getting caught. She lifted herself up off the desk to help him slide her underwear down, tossing them aside. 

Frank broke from the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers as he slid a finger into her, hooking it in that  _ delicious _ come-hither motion that made her gasp out his name. “ _ Shh _ .” He reminded her, mimicking the way she’d hushed him before. 

Karen placed her hands on his shoulders, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from making another sound as he pressed a second finger into her. Her lashes fluttered and she kicked off her heels pressing her foot against the front of the desk to keep herself perched on the edge. “Oh God.” She hissed out through clenched teeth. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Frank questioned, his breath dancing over her lips as he held her gaze. “Come on Karen.” 

“You’re gonna have to work harder than  _ that _ .” Karen challenged. 

Frank pulled his fingers out of her, his eyes dark with lust as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. The look he was giving her made her pulse thump in her ears, her heart picking up its pace. 

He lowered himself onto his knees in front of her. He brought her legs over his shoulders, his mouth finding her slick folds. His tongue thrust into her, just as his fingers had, before he lapped at her clit, pushing her that much closer towards her release. He hadn’t shaved in a few days and the prickle of his beard sent shivers down her spine as she pressed her thighs against his cheeks. 

It was getting hard to keep quiet. Her back arched, her fingers gripping at the edge of the desk and the back of his head, holding him right where she wanted him. 

“Frank!” Karen gasped, a little louder than she should have, but still not loud enough to draw attention to them. “Yes. Yes.  _ Yes _ .” She whispered with each sharp inhale. 

Frank slid one hand up her stomach, palming her breast, his fingers tugging on her nipple, adding just  _ that _ much more stimulation. That was all it took for her to tumble over the edge. She clamped her lips together tightly, her teeth clenched together, her cry caught in the back of her throat. He didn’t relent either, in typical form, until he had drawn every last  _ second _ of pleasure out of her and she was trembling in the wake of her orgasm.

“Holy shit.” Karen mumbled as he pulled his mouth away, finally giving her a second to catch her breath. She closed her eyes as she basked in the moment, reaching down to tug at his shirt to urge him to stand up. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous when you come.” Frank told her, cupping her cheek as she opened her eyes. 

Karen felt color rise to her cheeks, which was ridiculous considering what he’d just been doing. “Thank you.” She smiled, her eyes alight with adoration for him. “You’ve got me all over your face.” She pointed out, playing her fingers over his beard that was glistening with her arousal.  But that didn’t bother her at all. 

He brushed his lips over hers just barely and she chased after them as he started to pull back. She pulled him back in, her fingers curling around the back of his head, her lips slanting hungrily over his. She ran her hand down his chest, curling her fingers around his cock as she guided him to her aching center. 

Frank leaned her back on the desk, drawing her legs around his hips as he pressed into her  _ slowly _ . She moaned against his lips, her fingers digging into his shoulders through his shirt. Her inner muscles fluttered around him, still sensitive from her release. 

Karen rolled her hips, urging him on, her heels digging into his back. 

Frank trailed his lips along her jawline and her throat as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. “ _ Fuck _ .” He gritted out close to her ear. “God you feel like fucking heaven, Karen.” He told her, one hand at her hip to hold her steady as his other hand cupped her breast, palming it roughly. 

He was angling himself just right as he pounded into her, seeking out that spot within her that he was  _ so _ good at finding. She could tell it was taking everything in him to hold himself back. His arms were tense, his back rigid, and his jaw clenched as he loomed over her. 

“Come on Frank,  _ let go _ .” Karen urged, her voice breathy and her words strained as he kept hitting that sweet spot within her, making her see flashes of color behind her closed eyes. Her hands slid down his back, gripping at his shirt, nails scraping over his spine. 

His thrusts grew shorter, his pace faltering at her words. But still he held himself back. He was too goddamn stubborn for his own good. 

Karen moaned something that sounded like his name, her back arching up off the desk as she felt her own release impending. His breath was hot against her throat, his rough, calloused hand still groping at her breast, and his cock pounding into her again and  _ again _ . 

She bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as her release hit her, her legs tightening around him, her inner muscles clenching around his cock. That was what it took to get him to let go. 

Frank slammed into her one last time as his release claimed him -  _ shouting _ her name. His eyes flashed open to meet hers, both of them stilling. “ _ Shit _ .” He hissed, hearing the sound of movement coming from the back of the hideout. 

Karen scrambled to get off the desk, her hands trembling and her legs feeling a bit like Jell-O as she quickly tried to dress as the sound of footsteps got closer. “I told you were a screamer too!” She said with a laugh, though getting caught half naked after fucking wasn’t much of a laughing matter. 

“You forgot-” Frank lifted her bra off the ground. 

“Oh well.” Karen said before he had a chance to finish, buttoning her blouse. 

“What are you two…” David trailed off as he came to a halt. “Are you  _ serious _ ?”

“I warned you, man.” Frank said as he zipped his pants up. 

“You did not!” He covered his face. “Karen, I am  _ so sorry _ .” 

“It’s fine.” Karen’s cheeks were burning hot and she covered her face. “Oh my God.” 

“You know, David... “ Frank started, turning around to look at his friend. “Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if you’d made me that sandwich.” 

Karen slapped Frank in the arm with a laugh. “Are you serious?” 

Frank smirked. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

David exchanged  _ horrified _ looks with Karen. “I think… You know… I think I’m gonna head home.” 

“Was this really about a  _ sandwich _ ?” Karen questioned Frank lowly. 

“Hell no. I just wanted to make him squirm.” Frank grinned at her, “Sorry about that.” He said gently, resting his hands on her hips. “Did you have fun?”

Karen bit her lip and nodded, “Yeah. That was… something else.” She leaned in to kiss him. “Top three.” 

“Top three?”

“Mhm. Maybe even number two.” 

“What was number one?”

Karen kissed him again. “The first time.” She smiled at him, “Now, let’s go to my apartment because I’m done with this mancave thing.” 

Frank laughed. “It’s not _that_ bad!” 


End file.
